


Right as Rain

by viridian-vav (fullfeature)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gavin is dumb, M/M, Ryan is smitten, SO MUCH FLUFF, Superpowers, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfeature/pseuds/viridian-vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Gavin would be so much of an idiot to have a superpower and not even know it. Dumb fuck.</p><p>Based on a prompt from ah-freewood on tumblr. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right as Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeTheTwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeTheTwit/gifts).



> HAHAAaA, so i busted this out and i'm not sure how i feel about it but please enjoy.

When Gavin was brought onto the Achievement Hunter team Ryan was a little miffed. What good could come of a twenty-something scatterbrained manchild running around their office? Geoff had given him a stern look and told him if he was rude to Gavin that he’d rip Ryan’s dick off, which you know. Convincing argument. So Ryan was amicable. He smiled when need be and didn’t throttle the younger boy. All in all the system was pretty flawless, and the british boy never said otherwise.

Ryan had never seen Gavin look anything more than slightly offended or indignant, which was slightly confusing. The boy was like an android, a glitched annoying android, Ryan mused. They were filming a Minecraft lets play, and although everyone had killed Gavin once, meaning the boy now had no chance of winning he was still all smiles. The sun shone through their office windows, only irritating Ryan further. He put on a determined face and went to find Gavin’s creeper body, intent to kill.

 

He snuck up and attacked, his diamond sword only hitting Gavin thrice before the boy erupted into squawks along with Ryan’s name. “Why’d you do that you mong? I don’t even have gubbs!” Gavin pouted, his brows narrowed.

“Why not Gavin?” Was Ryan’s comeback, as he killed the other boy yet again, smiling in victory. Michael laughed loudly as Gavin whined about his many deaths, and Ray made a quip about Gavin’s game. All was the usual. However, what was once sun outside was now whirling clouds of black and gray. Rain began to pelt the outside, and the wind kicked up, rustling the trees.

“Fucking weather,” Geoff grumbled as thunder rattled the building. “This wasn’t even on the forecast!” He continued to grumble to himself before erupting into raucous laughter, having pushed Gavin into a vat of lava. “You fuckin’ idiot! You’re a fuckin’ mong.” Geoff’s next words were drowned out by another loud thunder crack that happened almost simultaneously with the bright flash of lightning. In a sudden moment the lights of the office flickered but decide to stay on.

“Jesus christ,” Gavin breathed, hand over his heart. “That gave me a right start.”

“You okay boi?” Michael asked, “Not gonna die in real life are you?” He ducked to hide the snarky smile on his face but Gavin just rolled his eyes.

“Bloody ha-ha. Very funny lads.”

Geoff was explaining the weather of the audience, but all Ryan could focus on was Gavin. He’d been in tune with the other man from the start, but he’d blamed that on the subtle dislike that ran between them both. For whatever reason Ryan could tell something was up. Gavin’s was postured different, hands were tense around his controller, tight around the shoulders, and because he thought nobody was looking a smile was nowhere to be found.

Ryan almost felt bad for messing with the other boy. He looked a mixture between angry and upset, the thundering storm behind them matching him perfectly. He was given no time to ponder over it, as the lets play continued and he tried to win against a vicious Ray.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ryan tried not to think about it. The boys called him crazy, but he wasn’t. Not really. Not enough to argue with Geoff even though the older man cornered him over the fact that he’d been watching Gavin so closely and then asked his fucking intentions. Ryan was still earning hard side glares from the man. Truly, he was watching Gavin because it had seemed apparent something was up with him.

He’d walked into work that Monday only to stumble upon Gavin held tight in Michael’s arms, the redhead mumbling assurances that everything would be alright. Ryan, soaked to the bone from the torrents outside could only stutter over an apology before Gavin bounded from Michael’s arms and out of the office.

The day had only gotten worse from there, Geoff snapping at them all more than ever leading to a tense atmosphere for the things to do. They all forced laughter, but the rain rattled the office and pelted the roof; in the noise Ryan strained to hear little hitches in Gavin’s breaths.  Gavin excused himself, followed by Michael, and Geoff threw his headphones on his desk. “Fuck!” Things scattered around the man, his face red with anger.

“Geoff? You okay there man?” Ryan scooted closer, chair rolling over paper. Geoff only nodded, but before he could speak a shout rang from the hall.

“It’s not bloody okay--!” Whatever Gavin was going to say was silenced by the boom and clap of the outer storm. Ryan looked between the door to the hall and the window. There was no way.

Gavin stomped into the office, announcing that he was going home. Michael trailed behind him, telling Geoff they’d be careful in the rain. The storm quieted as Gavin packed his things, body less rigid than it’d been all day. There was no way.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ryan was not a scientist, however he did know how to conduct an experiment: Trials.

He started small. Ribbed Gavin more than usual, turned off his xbox when they were just messing about. That, added with the regular teasing Gavin got, seemed to make the boy irate- and the temperature outside entered the triple digits. There was no way.

Next he brought up things that he knew would strike home, going under the belt literally and figuratively. Ryan wasn’t proud. He brought Gavin to tears over some shit he’d said about Dan, and Geoff practically ripped him a new asshole. It took a few weeks of his wallet suffering over lunch, but Gavin returned to his peppy self, and the random monsoon that had plagued Austin ceased overnight.  Apparently, Ryan mused, there is a way.

Everything went back to normal, except Gavin hung off of him a bit more, and Ryan didn’t hate the whine of his voice. In fact, their relationship only grew stronger, Gavin coming over for ‘bevs’ and impromptu office cuddling that led to embarrassing pictures.

Ryan had a list:

Anger- hot

Sadness- rain

Hurt- thunderstorm

Happy-sunny

Nervous-hail

He didn’t bring it up to Gavin, not wanting the brit to think he was actually insane. They grew closer, but he still said nothing. Ryan looked over his list, wondering what shy, embarrassed, in love Gavin would do to the weather.

Ryan smiled at Gavin like he’d never done before, brushing against him and patting his head. Each and every time they touched Gavin’s face went red, and the boy bit his lip shyly. Ryan peeked outside, but nothing was different other than clouds covering the sun. He decided to up the ante.

“Hey, Gav, you wanna play a game? We can do a play pals.” At Gavin’s affirmative Ryan smiled. When Gavin asked what game he only smiled more. “I already got it on my PC. I’m thinking i’ll take keyboard and you take mouse? It’ll be a little cramped but that’s fine right?”

Gavin stuttered over a response, but giggled when Ryan drug him into his lap. “Alrighty, Rye-bread. This better be top!”

They played the game, Ryan not missing an opportunity to touch the boy. When he resettled the brit Gavin squeaked and went stiff, but a gentle teasing from Ryan relaxed him once more. There was a commotion from the lobby, Kara’s voice could be heard shouting, and both boys shot up.

“It’s bloody snowing?!” Gavin laughed, cheeks still pink. “Ryan play with me!” He grabbed Ryan’s hands taking them both out the door and twirling them around. Michael soon joined them, asking how the fuck it was snowing. Gavin shrugged, but insisted it was ‘bloody top’.

Ryan stopped, staring at Gavin. The boy had no fucking clue. What a fucking idiot. Pretty cute idiot though, a treacherous part of his brain whispered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It hadn’t stopped snowing all day, and Gavin was pink-cheeked as Ryan drove them to his house. It’d taken some convincing to make Geoff relinquish his hold, but Gavin pleaded, and Geoff couldn't deny the boy. They arrived at Ryan’s house, where Gavin plopped down and demanded hot chocolate.

“It’s snowing! We have to have hot chocolate Ryan, we must!” Gavin followed the older man into the kitchen, becoming a cuddly octopus and latching onto the man. “Ryannnn, Ryannnnn, Ryan please?” Gavin tried to widen his eyes and put on the puppy look, but Ryan pushed him off.

“Yes! Okay, jesus Gavin.  We’ll have hot chocolate and I’ll pop in a pizza. Go set up a movie and the me alone you fuck.” Ryan laughed as Gavin cooed, rushing out of the kitchen. I should probably tell him, Ryan thought, going through the motions of frozen pizza making. “About twenty minutes!” He called, stepping into the living room to see Gavin curled into a little ball, head nestled against a pillow and hair fluffed about.

Asleep. He fell asleep. Ryan rolled his eyes, hefting the man from his couch and depositing him onto the bed. “Mhmmph?” Gavin’s mouth opened along with his eyes, but the fluttered shut quickly after. Ryan pondered waking him up, but decided against it. He shut off the oven,  before returning to his bedroom. Once there he stripped down to his boxers, cuddling behind Gavin and playing big spoon. The other boy rolled over, face nestled into Ryan’s neck. “Rye?” Gavin sat up slowly, hand pressed to Ryan’s chest.

“Shh, it’s fine go to sleep.” Ryan ran a large hand over Gavin’s scalp, pressing a kiss unto his forehead.

“Mmm, okay. Love you.” Gavin gave the man a quick peck, drifting back into sleep.

“Love you too.” He smiled before frowning slightly. “You better remember this in the morning,” Ryan threatened. There was no heat behind it though, and the snow stopped outside the window. Ryan looked at the boy under his arm. He’d gone twenty seven years not knowing, who was he to change that?

Besides, who knows what trouble the idiot would cook up.

**  
  
**


End file.
